RWBY fanfic collection
by fangrai-infatuation
Summary: A collection of little fanfics that I'm writing here and there. Rated T for mild language. Most recent: Ruby and Weiss decorate for Christmas.
1. All I Want for Christmas Part 1

All I Want for Christmas

Warm air blew through the dorm as Ruby sat upon her bed studying her notes. She had a cup of coffee in her right hand and a pencil in her left, the eraser pressed to her teeth as she thought long and hard about the problem she had been stuck on for at least 10 minutes now. With a sigh, she set the books down and glanced around the room, now holding the warm mug in both hands in an attempt to regain feeling in her cold fingers.

The room looked bland. The holiday season was right at their doorstep and the four residents hadn't even put so much as a jungle bell in their dorm yet. Ruby jumped from her bunk and landed firmly on the ground, not even spilling a drop of coffee. She let out a sigh of relief because she knew that if she had, Weiss would surely yell at her for staining their carpet. After setting the mug down, she walked towards the closet, remembering that Yang had brought a box from home with "X-mas decorations" scribbled across the side and top in Yang's messy handwriting.

"They'll be so surprised when they get back!" Ruby said aloud to herself as she pulled the box out from the closet and opened it up. Blake and Yang had gone into Emerald Forest to train for a while and Weiss had gone to talk to Pyrrha about something. Ruby had asked the heiress what it was but she only told her that it wasn't any of her business and walked out.

The scythe wielder sighed at the memory, but then smiled. Weiss made her happy, no matter how rude she was. Ruby couldn't quite figure out how she felt when Weiss was around, but she liked it. Weiss made her feel happy whenever she was around her, but the girl couldn't explain why.

Once Ruby opened the box, a feeling of nostalgia washed over her as she looked over all of the decorations that hadn't been seen in a year. She began pulling out all of the garland and mantelpieces and all of the little decorations that rest inside the box. Soon she began humming a song that had been in her head for a while.

_I don't want a lot for Christmas, but there's just one thing I need_.

The humming continued then soon the vocals were added in as the girl spun about the room placing various red flowers and silver and gold tinsel in different places.

"I just want you for my own, more than you could ever know. Make my wish come true!" She then heard the door open and she spun to face it, singing loudly.

"Baby, all I want for Christmas is you!" She sang loudly with a wide smile on her face. She opened her eyes and the smile turned into an awkward grin.

Weiss blinked, a bored expression on her face. "Dolt," she said as she rolled her eyes, though Ruby could swear she saw the corner of her lip turn upward when she passed the cloaked girl.


	2. Cat-tastrophy

Yang walked into the dorm room with a mug of coffee in one hand and a cup of hot tea in the other. Shivering as she set them on the table, she began removing her scarf. "Blake, I'm back with the drinks." She said. When she received no answer, she turned and looked around the small room. "Blakey, where'd ya go?" Looking around the brightly decorated room, Yang thought that Blake had left. She sighed and hung the scarf on the handle to the bathroom.

That was when she heard a slight tinkling near the window. She turned her head to see the Christmas tree moving slightly and the ornaments clanging together. The lights strung around the tree flickered and she heard a quiet frustrated grunt from within its branches. The tree then began falling forward and the small bulbs went out as a hiss was heard from within.

Yang crossed her arms and smirked at the faunus that lay helplessly tangled in the lights on the tree, desperately trying to escape. She gnawed at the plastic coated wires before letting out another grunt in frustration and anger. Yang cleared her throat and the violet ears atop the ravenette's ears perked straight up (she didn't wear her bow in the dorm anymore. It was uncomfortable and she thought it to be pointless since they all already knee about her being a faunus). She was very still for a short while.

Tilting her head up, Blake saw the blonde standing there with a wide smirk. She felt her face heat up and knew it was redder than Ruby's cloak. "Not one word!" She called angrily.

Yang then let out the laugh she had been keeping in. "Looks like you're real tangled up, huh, Blake?"

The faunus grumbled to herself as she continued to struggle within the cords. "Are you going to help me or are you just going to stand there!?" She said with the wired in her mouth as she continued to bite them.

"Hmmm," Yang hummed in thought. "Nah, I'm just gonna go make some eggnog." She turned towards the door, the devious smile wide.

"Yang Xiao Long, you get your ass back here and let me out of this right now, you fiend!" Blake shouted after her, a tone of annoyance and frustration behind her voice.

Yang then turned to her again, a certain maniacal glint in her lavender hues. "Now, Blakey, that's not very polite. Why don't you ask me nicely like a good kitty cat should? Maybe then I'll help you."

Blake gritted her teeth, angry at the other for making her feel so ridiculous. She felt stupid for getting herself into this situation. The ornaments were just so shiny and they were just dangling there. She was a cat after all. She was attracted to things like that. She let out a sigh as she rested her forehead on the ground. "Fine," she grumbled, and then picked her head up again. "Yang, will you please help me out of this mess?"

Yang only stared at Blake, the smirk never leaving. She kind of liked seeing her so defenseless like this. Blake was making the most pitiful face, too. Her eyes were wide and pleading and her mouth was opened slightly in anticipation. She imagined the fuanus in the same situation, but minus the clothes. Feeling her face heat up slightly, Yang shook her head and replaced her smile. "I'm still feeling in the eggnog-y mood, ya know?"

A catlike growl escaped Blake's throat and that's when Yang decided to stop messing with her. When Blake growled like that, it was lever a good thing. The blonde rolled her eyes and sauntered towards the tangled faunus. "Fine," she complied. She knelt beside Blake and began tugging on the wired. Blkae continued to try and bite her way through. "Blake, you're gonna shock yourself." Yang warned.

"I'll be fine," said Blake. Yang tried to quicken the process before Blake seriously hurt herself with the immense shock she could receive.

Soon, the wires were removed and Blake kicked them away violently. "Stupid lights," she mumbled. Yang couldn't help but chuckle at Blake's out of character silliness. It was adorable. She placed her hand atop Blake's head and the faunus froze from her assault on the defenseless lights. "You're truly adorable, Blakey." She told her as she planted a kiss on her girlfriend's cheek.

Blake huffed and crossed her arms. "I'm not adorable!" She cried. "I'm badass as fuck!"


	3. White Rose Stained Red part 1

"Weiss!" I screamed through the darkness. "What are you doing!?" Tears stained my face as I pressed my back up against the wall. I had run out of room to run. The floor and my clothes were stained with the blood of our team members.

She killed them.

My heart raced as she took another step towards me. I thought we were okay. I thought we had settled through our differences. I thought we were going to be happy forever. We had only had one argument. Was that the reason she was. . .

The knife glistened in the moonlight as the blood dripped from the blade. Her crooked smile and wild eyes stayed on me like a bird watching its victim, about to strike its pray and carry it off to its nest.

"What's the matter, team leader?" She asked in a voice that chilled me to the bone. I shivered and tried to back up more, but was stopped by the wall. "I never thought such a little blade would scare you so badly." Another step closer. She was only a few steps short. Just a few more steps and I'd be a goner. Just like Blake. Just like Yang. Just like Mom. . .

"Why are you doing this?" I asked, my voice quivering. I tried to keep is level but my attempts had failed. She let out a snicker, one that was truly sick and twisted. One that I never wanted to hear in my life. Especially not from her. Not from the sweet lips that I had pressed mine against so many times.

"Is there ever really a reason?" She asked seemingly to no one. She stared at the wall above me, her eyes growing sad, but the twisted smile still on her face. She lowered the knife to her side, her bloodstained white dress fluttering slightly as her hand hit her side. "And if there is, then what is it? Why have I chosen to do this, you ask? Hah! Why does anyone do anything? Why do you cower like this when you could take me down so easily? Why do I just stand here when I could just as easily kill you just like I did to the others?

"Why can't I kill you? Why is there such hesitation? I had planned this so well! The plan was perfect! And you're ruining it! You're ruining my plans!" Her voice gradually grew in volume. Her eyes continued to gain a certain craze to them. I was terrified. I had never thought that she was planning my murder. I never knew how much disdain she held for me, how much hatred was in her veins. But, she wasn't looking at me. She just kept staring at the wall above me.

I heard the knife clank to the floor and saw as Weiss dropped to her knees and held her head, letting out an ear shattering scream that caused me to cover my ears. Glancing up, I saw as Weiss buried her face in her hands and begin to sob. "What have I done?" She repeated over and over again. I felt my heart sink.

I wanted to hate her. I wanted to hate her for killing my sister. Hate her for killing Blake. But I couldn't. My mind told me to run while I still could. But my heart told me to stay.

I should have listened to my brain.

I took a few careful steps towards her, and then kneeled before her before pulling her into a tight hug. I was crying, too. I couldn't help it. I hated to see her so broken. I rocked her back and forth a bit, whispering into her ear. "You're okay, I won't let anything hurt you. I want to help you, Weiss. I'm not going to abandon you like your father—"

"My father," she mumbled, cutting me off. I heard a low chuckle. Suddenly there was a sharp pain in my chest. I felt a burning liquid rise in my throat and pour out of my mouth. It was red. I looked down to see the knife protruding from my chest. Not in my heart, but very close. Too close. I fell to the side and tried to scream, but no sound came out. My mouth was dry. It was becoming harder to breathe. My vision began to darken.

I felt myself be lifted into the pale arms of my attacker. She cradled me for a bit. "Dunce," she said with a grin. I couldn't see it. But I could hear it in her voice. "It was your fault all along. You're the reason things ended this way. If you had just been a good little Ruby, this wouldn't have happened." I felt her lean down close to my ear. "And now, because of you, everyone is dead." She whispered to me. I felt another sharp pain that was the twist of the knife. A shrill scream came as the pain flooded through me. It surged through my body and caused me to struggle for freedom, but that only caused more pain. "Yes! Scream! Show me pain!" Weiss yelled as the blade continued to be twisted in my chest.

Maybe it was my fault. Maybe I messed up. I don't want to die. I really don't. Is this what you wanted, Weiss?

Are you sure?

If it is, then I'll die. I won't live anymore if you really want to rid me from this world.

I love you.

I'll do anything for you.

If I have to die for you to be happy, then so be it.


	4. White Rose Stained Red part 2

There's blood on my hands. There's blood everywhere. It's on my dress; it's stained in my white hair; it's all over the floor. The lifeless Ruby still lay in my arms, the knife protruding from her chest. There was a repeated pounding on the door. They must've heard the screams. Nora was the one pounding. I could hear her voice.

I shook my head, unbelieving what I had just done. I just couldn't take it anymore, the constant nagging and telling me what to do. I'm not talking about Ruby. Nor am I talking about Yang or even Blake. My father was the culprit. But I took it out on my teammates. My friends.

Or, they were my friends. I'm not so sure if I would be considered a friend anymore. Friends don't do what I did. But I was trying. I really was. I wasn't aware how close I was to breaking. That last phone call to my father was the last straw among many. He wanted me to take over the Schnee Dust Company, leave my dream of becoming a huntress and take after him. He had set up an arranged marriage for me. That's no excuse, though. No excuse at all.

She was willing. She didn't put up a fight like the other two did. She died because I wanted her to.

But I didn't want her to. It was supposed to be my father. It was supposed to be him! Why did all of them have to die? Why couldn't they just restrain me? I'm not that strong. Yang and Blake could have pinned me in less than a minute. And Ruby could have protected herself, too.

I gently set Ruby on the ground and pulled my hands from beneath her. There was blood all over them. I felt the tears sting my eyes as I finally realized that they were my hands. It was my hand that stabbed her. My hand that twisted the blade. My hands that caused so much pain in her young body.

The tears stream down my face and I let out a pathetic sob. My heart felt like it was in a billion pieces. I truly was the loneliest of all now. No one will accept me after what I did. I wouldn't accept me, either.

I wrapped my hand around the knife in Ruby's chest and pulled it out, feeling a burning sensation in the back of my throat as the blood spilled out of the wound. It was the worst thing I had ever seen. I turned to the side and let the bile drain from my body. The tears wouldn't stop. I couldn't even see straight, and my throat stung.

The pounding on the door intensified and Nora's panicked shouts grew louder. It wouldn't be too long before she kicked down the door. I held the knife tightly in my hand. I just wanted all of this noise to stop.

I wanted my heart to stop along with Ruby's. I wanted to see her beautiful silver eyes once again. It wasn't her fault. It wasn't, and I convinced her to believe it was so. And she still died because she thought that was what I wanted.

I heard more voices join Nora outside. It must've been our neighbors. There wasn't much time anymore. I held the blade to my chest directly above my heart. My hands shook with fear and my arms felt like they didn't want to function anymore. But this needed to be done.

The door then burst open as the knife was plunged into my heart. The last thing I heard was Nora's ear shattering scream.

Death was what I wanted, though. I had longed for it for a long time. Ruby made that longing disappear for a while. But now that she's gone, the longing has returned. And so I ended it.

I am the loneliest of all.

* * *

**A/N: Jfc I am so sorry that this fanfic took such a dark turn! I had no intention of doing that. But after this, it'll get better! I promise!**


	5. Catnip Part 1

**Catnip**

Catlike purrs filled the air as the blonde dangled a string from her bed. She felt a tug on it and pulled it up, hearing an exasperated sigh of disappointment. She peaked over the edge of the bed to look at her partner who was looking up at her with wide eyes. Blake was on her back with her arms slightly suspended in the air as she waited for the string to return to her. This had been going on for at least 10 minutes after Blake had gotten into the catnip Yang had been carrying around.

Okay, maybe Yang fed it to her by hiding it in her lunch, but it was Blake's fault for not being able to smell it. And besides, she didn't seem to mind. Yang lowered the string again and Blake pawed at it, her smile returning.

"You really like this, don't you?" asked Yang. Blake didn't answer. She was too enthralled in the string to pay attention to the blonde. "Blakey?" Yang asked as she pulled up the string. Blake let out another whine and Yang smiled. It wasn't every day that you got to see your normally calm partner act like a child. Yang rolled off the bed and kneeled beside Blake, setting a hand on her head with a smile.

"I dunno why I didn't give you catnip sooner." She said to the faunus. "This is adorable! Very _paw_esome." She snickered at her pun, but Blake gave a less than enthused expression.

"Yang, no." She said. Even in this delirious state, Blake didn't like Yang's puns. Yang then began scratching under Blake's chin and the faunus began to purr again. She leaned towards Yang, a look of absolute bliss on her face. Yang gave a small smirk. She was so going to hold this over Blake's head when she returned to normal.

"Yangy~!" Mewed the ravenette. Yang was caught off guard by the nickname and blushed a bit at it. The way Blake had said it made Yang think of . . . other things.

"Eh, y-yeah?" stuttered Yang as she pulled her hand away, but Blake grabbed it and rolled back onto the floor. She began nibbling on the calloused hand as she purred loudly. Yang smiled again and gave a light chuckle.

"Blake, that tickles." She said in regard to the catlike fangs gently puncturing her skin.

"They're love bites." Blake said softly as she rubbed the hand against her cheek then proceeded to nibble on it.

Yang felt her stomach flip at that. _Love bites_, she repeated in her head. She wasn't sure how to react. It was only natural for Blake's catlike affection to come out at this time. It was natural for her to give love bites, wasn't it? But still, Yang felt her face heat up at it. "Love bites, huh?" She asked.

"Mhmm," hummed Blake in response as she wrapped her arms around Yang's and rubbed her cheek on her chin, purring in delight.

"What are you doing?" Yang asked with a laugh.

"Claiming you," purred the faunus. She picked up her head and rested her chin on Yang's shoulder and looked into her lavender hues. "I can't have anyone taking my Yangy away from me, can I?" giggled Blake.

This time Yang felt the blood rush to her entire face. She wasn't sure how to respond. She knew Blake was in an odd state but this was ridiculous. "R-right," stuttered the blonde as she gave a nervous chuckle.

Blake leaned forward and touched their noses together, her smile soft. "Boop," she said. Yang felt her heart leap in her chest. It was beating so hard that she felt like Blake could hear it. And she probably could with her heightened sense of hearing. Blake giggled again. "Aw, Yangy's face looks like a tomato~!"

"N-no it's not!" Yang exclaimed. She couldn't help but feel nervous though. She had always wanted to get this close to Blake but had never gotten the chance. She didn't have much courage to do it either. She may have looked and acted brave, but when it came to someone she felt deep feelings for, Yang froze up.

Their noses still touching, Blake grinned as she pressed a finger into Yang's warm cheek. "Yes it is," she said. "It's warm, too."

_This is your chance, _Yang told herself. _She's right there. Suck it up and kiss her. _She stared into Blake's amber eyes as the faunus continued to giggle. Suddenly, Yang brought her arm around Blake's waist and pulled her close, locking their lips on the spot. To her surprise, Blake immediately kissed back, a smile on her face.

Once the kiss was broken, Blake laughed a little. "I was wondering when you would do that!" She told her. Yang smiled at her and tightened her grip.

"There's your answer, kitten." She said happily.

* * *

**A/N: I told y'all I would make it happier. Catnip!Blake is kinda cute though to be honest. **


	6. All I Want for Christmas Part 2

**A/N: I know this isn't the second part to Catnip. Don't worry, I'm working on it. I just had this cute little idea in my head. It's a continuation of the first chapter. Enjoy~!**

* * *

All I Want for Christmas Part 2

Ruby continued to hum the popular Christmas song happily as she hung the decorations. Weiss was on her bed studying for finals before the Christmas holiday, a small amused smile on her face. She was watching the girl enjoy herself instead of studying for her tests, though she caught herself and looked back at the books quickly, feeling the blood rush to her cheeks.

"Hey, Weiss?" she heard Ruby call to her. The heiress glanced up again, a questioning look on her face. "Do you want to help me decorate?" Ruby gave a wide smile hoping Weiss would partake in the activities.

"I need to study," Weiss told Ruby. "You should be doing the same, you know. Besides, I wouldn't know where anything goes anyway." She looked back down at her book and wrote a couple of things down in her notebook.

"What do you mean?" Ruby asked as she lifted a tree topper from the box of decorations. "Don't tell me you've never decorated for Christmas before!" The idea was unfathomable to the young girl, who had spent every year of her life celebrating the special holiday be it with her mother and Yang or just with Yang after her mother had passed. It was always such a fun time of year, one full of laughter and warm fires and hot chocolate. But to Ruby's shock, Weiss shook her head.

"No I haven't," said the white-haired girl. "I don't see the big deal. What's so special about it?" Ruby almost dropped the tree topper. This means that Weiss had never celebrated Christmas. It meant she didn't wake up with presents on Christmas morning from Santa. It meant that she never baked cookies to give to the jolly man. This broke Ruby's heart. She pouted at Weiss, sticking out her bottom lip, silver eyes growing sad.

"But . . . it's a time for family and presents!" Ruby protested.

"I know what it's about," said Weiss peaking up from her book again. "I just have never celebrated it. My father isn't exactly a family man."

"Then I'll show you!" exclaimed the young huntress. Weiss gave a confused look to the girl.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"We're going Christmas tree shopping." Ruby said as she placed her hands on her hips.

"Ruby, we have to study for fi-!" Before she could finish her sentence, Weiss was pulled from her spot on the bed and yanked out the door, having her coat and scarf thrown lazily at her.

xxxXXXxxx

The girls had made their way to the fields where the trees were sold. Ruby held tightly onto the heiress's hand as they walked through the rows of trees. Weiss kept her eyes on the ground feeling the inevitable heat returning to her face as she felt the warm hand hug her own. Ruby was going on and on about the Christmases she'd had with Yang and Weiss couldn't help but feel jealous. She wanted what they had. She wanted to feel the love and the warmth of family, but she had none to feel.

"And then Yang punched the guy right in the mouth," Ruby explained with a laugh. "You should have seen his face! He should never have tried to kiss her under the mistletoe." She stopped at one of the trees and looked up at it. "This one should do nicely, don't you think, Weiss?"

Weiss looked up at the tree and smiled a little. "I believe so," she replied, but she was confused about the mistletoe. Why was it customary to kiss someone underneath one? Was there some kind of penalty if you didn't kiss someone underneath it? Maybe not since Yang refused to kiss that boy underneath it, but still.

The two girls made it home with the tree and they set it up, both needing to use all of their strength to stand it up properly. Once it was set up, Ruby began digging in the box again.

"What do we do now?" asked Weiss as she admired the tree. She ran her hand over the bristles and took in the lovely scent it gave off. It reminded her of a forest. She smiled softly as she turned to Ruby who was holding up a back of shiny orbs in one hand and a coil of lights in the other.

"We decorate it." She told her. Ruby then pulled out her laptop and typed something quickly onto it. Suddenly, Christmas music began playing. "Let's get decorating!" She called as she threw her arms in the air.

The girls had spent the whole afternoon decorating the tree and the rest of the room while Ruby sang loudly to almost all of the songs that played; including White Christmas which she replaced every 'white' with 'Weiss'. Every time the word 'white' or 'ice' was said in a song, Ruby would replace it with Weiss's name. The older teen had rolled her eyes as she found it to be quite annoying.

But eventually, the Christmas tree was coming together nicely and the room was looking more and more like Christmas. Ruby began placing presents underneath the tree already and Weiss was surprised that she had already picked out gifts for the team. Weiss had rarely received a gift on this holiday aside from one of the maids every other year.

The room was decorated brightly with various flowers and tinsel and lights strewn all over the walls along with garland. The tree blinked brightly with colorful bulbs and flashing lights. Red and white ribbons were tied around a few branches and wrapped around the tree. The only thing that was missing was the tree topper.

"Weiss," said Ruby as she smiled. The heiress turned towards her and blinked as the cloaked girl handed her the large star that was meant for the top. "You get to put on the tree topper!"

Weiss looked at the topped then up at the tree. She then looked at the star again and took it in her hands. It took about five minutes of Weiss standing on her toes, leaping into the air, and stretching herself as much as she could before Ruby decided to help her. She dove behind the struggling girl and stuck her head between her legs with her shoulders touching the back of her thighs as she lifted her up on her shoulders.

Weiss squealed as she rose from the ground, not expecting for her feet to come off of the stable floor. She grabbed onto Ruby's hair and blushed a bit. "Ruby!" she yelled at the brunette.

"Ouch!" Ruby called. "Calm down. I've got you." Weiss looked down at Ruby before glancing at the now within reach branch. She extended her arms and placed the star on top of it.

The heiress was set back on the ground gently and Ruby smiled at her after standing up straight. Suddenly, the same song that Ruby had been humming earlier came on. The girl's face lit up and she began to sing along.

"I don't want a lot for Christmas," she sang

"Ruby, no." Weiss said a bit less than satisfied.

"But there is just one thing I need." continued the young huntress. Weiss crossed her arms with a sigh. "Don't care about the presents underneath the Christmas tree. I just want you for my own, more than you could ever know. Make my wish come true!" Weiss was a bit surprised to find Ruby didn't have a bad singing voice. She eased up a bit since it wasn't too bad to listen to. "Baby, all I want for Christmas," Ruby smiled at Weiss as she held her arms out in her direction. "is you!"

Weiss blinked. She couldn't help but feel like Ruby was actually singing about her. But that was a ridiculous thought. There could be no way.

Ruby reached out and took Weiss's hands as she began spinning about the room to the song, continuing to sing along to it. Weiss was taken by surprise yet again as they spun around and around, a look of contentment on the brunette's face as she harmonized with the tune.

The song began to come to an end and the dancing began to slow. Ruby looked at Weiss with a smile as they stood in the center of the room. Weiss gave her a small smile in return, but was confused when Ruby turned her head upward and smiled wider. Weiss glanced up only to find mistletoe hanging from the roof.

Weiss felt Ruby's hand on the back of her head and silver eyes met aqua ones as warm lips were pressed against cool ones. The normally cold face began to heat up, but she returned the kiss anyway. Ruby smiled into the kiss pleased with the results.

The kiss was only broken by the sound of the door being thrown open and Yang shouting a gleeful "hello" as she entered. Blake followed in behind her, both girls carrying bags full of boxed and gifts. Yang blinked at the couple standing close together, their faces the color of Ruby's cloak.

"What's going on here?" Blake asked curiously. Yang's confused look grew into a devious one complete with a smirk. Ruby swallowed hard for fear of what her malicious sister might say, and Weiss was just frozen in embarrassment.

"Finally melted the Weissicle, huh Ruby?" Yang joked referring to how red Weiss was and how nervous she seemed to be. The pun landed Yang a hit on the head by the ravenette as well as an annoyed glance.

"No isn't the time for your puns, Yang." said Blake. "We have presents to wrap." Blake pulled Yang out of the room and took the bags with her.

Ruby glanced over at Weiss and Weiss looked back. They both smiled softly at each other and embraced in a tight hug.

"My Christmas present came early this year," said Ruby with a smile. Weiss's smile widened at the words as she knew what the girl meant.

"Mine, too," she replied.


	7. Decisions Decisions

**A/N: I know I haven't updated this in awhile but better late than never right? Not really pleased with how this turned out but oh well.**

* * *

**Decisions, Decisions**

"Blake!" Feline ears turned towards the source of the noise. Amber irises found her partner not too far away. The expression she wore was that of a concerned one. But to her left, she heard another call out to her. She turned her head and found the masked boy from her childhood standing there.

Blake felt her breath hitch in her throat. She never wanted it to be this way. She knew that eventually her old comrades would find her and try to take her back, but she never expected it to be this soon. She was one of the more valued members of the White Fang; incredibly skilled in almost every field she was trained in. She was like a shadow, silent and almost never seen until the moment to strike came about.

Adam stood with his hand outstretched to her, his face expressionless. She knew what he wanted and she was almost willing to give it to him. After being exposed as a faunus to her entire school, she had become more of an outcast than she already had been. The fact that she had lied and the fact that she was a faunus both played part in the reason. She only had her team to talk to. She didn't want to go back to a life of thievery and murder, but she didn't want to stay somewhere she didn't belong.

She took a hesitant step towards the bull but a hand on her own stopped her and caused her to spin around. It was Yang, her lilac eyes full of despair. Violet ears flattened, for the expression caused her to think twice about her decision. She didn't want to leave her partner. They had shared many intimacies together, secrets of the sort, the exchanging of pleasured glances in heated moments, cries of joy and pain and pleasure all at once filling the air. How could Blake leave her only lover?

It was difficult, because Adam had been a past love as well. And even though she had left him a long time ago, the feelings still burned deep within her heart. They had never gotten as close as the faunus had with Yang, though due to their young age and Blake's inhibition. Their relationship had come to a sudden halt when the frightened girl disappeared one night. She had had enough of the lying and stealing, enough of the assassinations and murders. She just couldn't take it. She knew it was wrong.

So why was she considering returning to that way of life? Why was it even a thought that was cycling through her head? Was it the because of the lack of people who needed her around at Beacon, or maybe the feeling of being needed that awaited her in the White Fang? Blake didn't know. She only knew that looking into Yang's eyes at that moment made her want to submit to the weak feeling in her knees and let the tears escape from their barricades.

A glimpse of black and red flashed by and Blake saw as Yang was thrown onto her back. The brawler glared up at the bull as she sat up. Adam was standing above her with his sword pointed at her. Yang rose from the ground as Ember Celica was activated. A duel broke out. Metal clashed together, blood was shed, and the occasional cry of pain was heard from both competitors as skin was cut, slashed, and beaten.

Blake didn't know what to do. She stood in shock watching the two fight seemingly to the death. It was when Adam began glowing that she decided to intervene. She ran forward and stood before Yang, who was on her knees trying to catch her breath. "Blake," Adam bellowed. "Move out of the way. I don't want to hurt you."

"No, Adam," Blake responded. "I won't let you do this. I'm happy where I am and I don't want to go back to such horrible tendencies." But Adam's attack was already underway. Blake knew that once he began, he couldn't stop it even if he wanted to. She wasn't about to leave and let Yang take the hit, though. She stood her ground, shooting a golden glare at the other.

A bright flash of light and the swing of a sword, the attack had been brought out. But Blake felt no pain. She only felt a tight embrace around her. Losing her balance, she fell to her knees and Yang came falling down on top of her drenched in her own blood. Blake's eyes widened in horror at the sight before her. Yang had taken the blade for her. She sacrificed herself for a filthy stray, an unwanted misfit.

Adam looked back at the damage that was caused and frowned. He had hit his intended target, but at what cost? He stood where he was and watched the situation unfold. He watched Blake in her attempt to wake the unconscious girl. He watched as the tears began streaming down her face. He watched the look of hatred and disgust she threw at him. No words were said. They weren't needed. Adam only turned and walked away.

Blake examined the deep gash in her lover's back and felt as her heart stopped. Yang began moving. She pressed her hand to the ground and used all of her strength to sit herself up. Blake took hold of Yang's shoulders to hold her steady. Yang lifted her head and gave the concerned faunus a grin.

"I'm alright," she reassured Blake as she held up a thumb, but Blake could see the pain on her face, the pain in her eyes. She could tell she needed to get Yang some help and fast. Yang placed a hand on her knee and slowly rose. Blake was quick to her feet and caught the girl as she slumped onto her shoulder. "I'm alright. . ." She repeated, but this time she sounded less sure of herself.

Blake shook her head and draped Yang's arm over her shoulder as she wrapped her other arm around the injured girl's waist. Taking careful steps, Blake began walking back towards Vale. She needed to get Yang to the hospital quickly. If she started running, would it hurt Yang even more? She didn't want to take the chance. She would need to keep this steady pace if she wanted to keep Yang alive.

Feeling the weight of the brawler increase with every step, Blake wondered if Yang was beginning to nod off. "Yang," she said softly at first. If Yang fell asleep, there was no waking her up. "Yang." She called with more force. Yang's head lifted a bit and she hummed a response. Blake gave her a sad smile. "Hey, tell me that story of you and Ruby when you were younger."

Yang hesitantly obliged and began reciting the often told story. Her words were slow and slurred, but she was still speaking. Blake figured that the slow pace of the story would keep Yang conscious long enough until they got back to town. It would be half a mile before they reached Vale. A short seven minute walk would get them there in no time if she walked fast. Picking up the pace, Blake's grip on Yang tightened.

"And. . . And then she knocked over the cookie jar. . ." Yang murmured as she was dragged.

"Oh, really?" Blake replied. She already knew the story. She had heard it several times. She just wanted to ensure Yang she was listening.

Yang continued to mumble on with the story pausing every now and again to get her thoughts, which were fading quickly, straight. A few minutes passed and Vale was in view, but Yang had stopped speaking. Blake glanced over at the blonde.

"Yang?" She asked. There was no response. Blake bit her lip and took off in a full sprint. She hoped and prayed and pleaded for Yang to be okay. If she had lost her, she would have no one left. She'd be all alone.

Upon arrival at the hospital, Yang received immediate attention and care. The doctors and nurses tended to her generously and kept Blake informed periodically. A few hours passed and the hospital became quiet as the wee hours of the night rolled by. Blake fell asleep in the waiting room curled up in the small chair and was soon awoken by a gentle hand. Her eyes fluttered open and amber eyes met aqua as Weiss stood before her.

Blake sat up and rubbed her eyes as a yawn escaped past her lips. "Weiss," she said groggily. "What are you doing here?" The smaller girl was wearing her usual sleep attire as if she had just woken up.

"They called us a little while ago. Ruby wanted to see if Yang was going to be okay." replied the heiress. Blake took a look around the room but Ruby was nowhere in sight. Had she been allowed to see her sister? Was Yang well enough to have visitors? Blake rose to her feet and looked down at Weiss.

"Can I see her?" she asked.

"Why don't you ask the doctors?" the snowy-haired girl snapped.

Blake ignored the tone of voice and walked towards a nurse at the front desk. "Can I go see Yang Xiao Long, please?" The manner she was speaking in was that of a pleading one. The woman looked up at her and shook her head.

"Yes," She told the faunus the way to the blonde's rom, Blake thanked her, and she started toward it. Blake wondered what she would be faced with when she entered. Would she see Yang connected to a bunch of machines? Would she see her lifeless body being covered by a white sheet? She just wanted Yang to be okay. She wanted to see the blonde's smiling face. She wanted to see her bright eyes gazing into her own. She just wanted to see her.

Blake approached the door slowly and carefully, hesitantly reaching out for the handle. A shaky hand wrapped around the metal and turned the knob pushing the door in as she did. When she entered, she saw Ruby standing before the bed. She heard soft laughter and quiet voices. More than one voice. More than Ruby's voice. Yang's voice. Yang's raspy, weak voice could be heard. Blake smiled.

Hearing the sound of the door opening, Ruby turned to face Blake revealing a bandaged, stitched up Yang. Blake strode to the bedside and stood beside their leader, a small smile on her face.

"There's my hero," said Yang with a wide smile. There it was. That beautiful smile still as bright as ever. It made Blake's own smile wide. She felt a hand on her own and looked down to find the broken blonde grasping it lightly. Blake gave her hand a soft squeeze.

"I'll leave you two alone," Ruby said as she giggled and skipped out the door.

Silence filled the room. The two only stared at each other, locked in a hypnotizing gaze. Yang was the first to break the silence. "Thank you for dragging me all the way here," she said her smile never leaving her face.

"I should be the one thanking you and calling you my hero," Blake replied. "You did save me after all. If you hadn't been there-."

"If I hadn't been there, you would've been back with the White Fang." Yang interrupted. Her smile was gone. The thought of being without her lover didn't sit well with the blonde.

Blake frowned. "Yeah," she mumbled. "About that, I'm really sorry. I just didn't know what to do."

The smile returned to Yang's face. "Don't worry about it, Blake. You're here and that's all that matters."

Blake's smile also found its way back to her features as she leaned over and presses a gentle kiss to the brawler's lips. "And you're safe. That's all that matters to me."


End file.
